Lifening
by Apothenai
Summary: Harry Potter está encrencado, muito encrencado, e precisa desaparecer por um tempo. Qual seria o último lugar no mundo que alguém pensaria em procurá-lo? Na casa de Draco Malfoy, óbvio. Mas será que o loiro irá conseguir deixar a animosidade de lado para lhe oferecer abrigo? E o que poderia ser tão grave para obrigar o menino-que-sobreviveu-duas-vezes a se esconder do mundo bruxo?
1. Capítulo 1

**OBS****:**_ Life-ning é o título de uma das músicas do Snow Patrol (sim, essa banda de novo, eu sei, estou obcecada). Tentei de todas as formas encontrar algo que se encaixasse na proposta da história – de preferência algo que não fosse em inglês – mas bem, não teve jeito, nada pareceu se encaixar tão perfeitamente quanto isso. Quem tiver curiosidade escute a música, ela é muito boa._**  
**

* * *

**Lifening**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Cause everything must belong somewhere.  
You lock the devil in the basement, God up into the air.  
Yeah, everything must belong somewhere.  
I know it's true, I wish you'd leave me here.  
I know it's true, why don't you leave me here?_

_Everything Must Belong Somewhere – Bright Eyes_

Draco Malfoy não era alguém que poderia ser chamado de bacana, pelo contrário, era uma pessoa insuportável, quase impossível de se conviver. Ele sabia disso, o mundo sabia disso e o mais engraçado é que ele não estava nem aí.

Desta forma, quando a guerra finalmente acabou e Voldemort pereceu, a ideia de se refugiar no mundo trouxa não lhe pareceu assim tão desagradável. Cansado da perseguição da mídia e do Ministério confiscando seus bens, não demorou muito para que ele jogasse tudo para o alto e ligasse o foda-se. Decidido, em pouco tempo conseguiu falsificar documentos, transfigurar galeões em dinheiro trouxa e comprar um pequeno sítio em um vilarejo no meio do nada. Deixou para trás o prestígio de seu nome, sua mansão e toda a confusão que acompanhava seu passado como espião.

Agora sua vida não poderia ser melhor e por este exato motivo, também não poderia ser mais entediante, não que ele tivesse muito do que reclamar. Ganhava dinheiro trabalhando com pequenas encomendas, geralmente análises de alguns feitiços e encantamentos, projetos com runas antigas e até mesmo algumas poções. Era um negócio que não gerava muito lucro, mas era o suficiente para ele manter a casa e não passar fome. Se ele sentia falta de alguma coisa talvez fosse do contato humano, mas a verdade era que mesmo que tivesse permanecido no mundo bruxo ainda estaria sozinho, afinal, eram raras as pessoas que conseguiam suportá-lo por muito tempo.

A rotina do campo rapidamente o colocou nos eixos e não demorou muito para que seu relógio interno se adaptasse ao cantar do galo e ele passasse a acordar todas as manhãs às cinco horas. Ele gostava de aproveitar o silêncio da madrugada e começava o dia com o pé direito, colocando a água para ferver e reabastecendo religiosamente as tigelinhas do gato com ração e água.

O tempo que gastava para ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes era suficiente para que uma coruja surgisse na janela e deixasse o Profeta Diário sobre a mesa da cozinha. Já mais desperto, ele coava o café e preenchia uma de suas canecas favoritas com o líquido negro. Descalço, caminhava até a porta da frente para pegar o jornal do pequeno vilarejo, bem a tempo de ver os garotos Madson sumirem pela estrada de terra, continuando com sua rota.

Este pequeno ritual era o suficiente para que ele se sentisse bem disposto para começar um novo dia. Voltando para cozinha, ele preparava o café-da-manhã, sempre dois ovos fritos e algumas bandas de bacon e quando finalmente se sentava para comer, iniciava uma leitura breve tanto das notícias do mundo bruxo, quanto do mundo trouxa. Tudo isso era feito sem pressa, degustando cada minuto, e até mesmo assistir com o canto dos olhos a forma lânguida de seu gato preto surgindo na porta, caminhando lentamente em direção à tigela de ração, lhe dava certo prazer.

Às seis e meia da manhã, já de barriga cheia e devidamente vestido para um dia de trabalho, com seu macacão marrom surrado e botas, ele ia até a horta checar as verduras. Suas cenouras sempre exigiam um cuidado especial por conta dos inúmeros coelhos e roedores da região, ele demorava um bom tempo reforçando alguns feitiços para repelir os animais, que sempre conseguiam burlar todas as suas armadilhas.

Seguindo para o lado da casa ele finalmente entrava em sua estufa e se ocupava em regar as diversas plantas mágicas que cultivava. Vez ou outra perdia um pouco mais de tempo checando algumas experiências de cruzamentos híbridos que realizava, mas o que realmente dava mais trabalho eram as mandrágoras que teimavam em não florescer corretamente por conta do clima mais quente da região. Feito esta tarefa, ele caminhava em direção ao fundo da propriedade para finalmente alimentar as galinhas.

Quando tudo estava pronto ele retornava para casa, geralmente no exato instante em que o relógio da sala deixava escapar um som suave, indicando que já era oito horas e que ele precisava começar a trabalhar em suas encomendas.

O restante da manhã seguia de forma pacata, com ele passando grande parte das horas dentro do celeiro que ele adaptara e protegera com inúmeras camadas de feitiço e encantamentos para repelir trouxas curiosos. Era ali que ele mantinha uma área específica para formular e testar algumas coisas que eram encomendadas.

Das encomendas que recebia a maioria se tratava de coisas quase ilegais ou arriscadas demais, mas ele não se importava. O senso de perigo dava uma certa emoção a vida pacata do campo e evitava que ele enlouquecesse com o tédio. Já tivera que expurgar azarações de diversos objetos, criar feitiços específicos para certos comerciantes e até mesmo desenvolver rituais. Era muito difícil que alguém encomendasse algo que ele não fosse capaz de resolver.

Ao meio dia ele finalmente fazia uma pausa e voltava para casa com o intuito de preparar um pequeno almoço. Ele nunca confessaria isso para ninguém, mas não havia nada mais prazeroso do que se alimentar do que ele mesmo havia plantado e a verdade é que agora, com a horta atrás da casa, ele conseguia comer com certa frequência nabos, tomates, cenouras, abóboras e até mesmo alho, tudo fresquinho.

No início cogitara manter um dos elfos domésticos de sua família, mas logo aboliu a ideia, se a guerra havia lhe ensinado alguma coisa era que ele precisava cultivar da melhor forma possível à própria independência, e não existia jeito mais perfeito de praticar isso do que morando sozinho e ficando responsável por todos os afazeres domésticos.

Os primeiros meses naquele novo mundo foram complicados. Adquirira um fogão, mais por curiosidade do que por necessidade, acreditava que tudo podia ser resolvido através de mágica, e quando finalmente criou coragem para tentar fazer um bule de chá usando o bendito, conseguiu explodir a cozinha. Foi neste dia que ele aprendeu uma das coisas mais importantes do mundo trouxa, a existência dos manuais.

O fogão foi o primeiro passo do que seria uma obsessão momentânea por eletrodomésticos. Em seu porão poderiam ser encontradas pilhas de máquinas completamente inúteis que ele havia comprado mais para satisfazer a curiosidade do que para realmente utilizar. Se Arthur Weasley algum dia tivesse a chance de fazer um tour pelo local, não iria querer sair de lá nunca mais.

Com o tempo ele também aprendeu que toda a comida feita a mão era mais saborosa do que a feita por magia. Só agora, depois de muito tempo, que ele conseguia compreender porque os elfos tinham tanto trabalho para alimentar seus mestres, nada superava um pão quentinho caseiro, feito na hora.

Limpar a casa também havia sido um desafio e era com muita vergonha que ele precisava admitir que chegou um momento em que foi preciso que ele visitasse disfarçadamente o Beco Diagonal só para adquirir um livro sobre feitiços domésticos. Em suas primeiras tentativas conseguiu encolher todas as suas roupas devido a um movimento errado com a varinha, e quando tentou limpar a lareira, acabou falando de forma engasgada uma parte do feitiço, fazendo com que um punhado de fuligem fosse expelido para a sala, envolvendo tudo em uma densa fumaça preta.

Mas com o tempo foi aprendendo, pegando o jeito, e quando menos esperava se deu conta de que apreciava aquelas atividades, faziam com que ele se sentisse no controle, sintonizado com a própria vida. Era uma sensação que há muito tempo havia perdido.

Não demorou muito para que ele prestasse atenção nas fazendas vizinhas e começasse a montar alguns projetos. Em pouco tempo construiu a estufa, depois, por sugestão da velhinha da mercearia da cidade, arriscou montar uma horta. Para o seu espanto ele tinha o que chamavam de _dedo verde_, o que contrariava todas as suas péssimas notas de herbologia em Hogwarts.

Agora ele era capaz de cultivar grande parte dos ingredientes das poções que vendia e mais algumas verduras que utilizava para o próprio consumo.

O galinheiro no fundo da propriedade era uma aquisição recente e ele só tivera a ideia ao perceber a quantidade de ovos que costumava ingerir diariamente, ele poderia ser considerado um viciado nos malditos. E era de se espantar, mas depois de muito tempo acostumado a não ter perspectiva, começara a fazer planos e dentre eles havia o projeto de construir um pequeno chiqueiro com alguns porcos e quem sabe, talvez mais para frente, ele não arriscasse adquirir uma vaca. Porque não? Nada no mundo o prendia, ele podia ser o que quiser, mesmo que isso significasse virar um fazendeiro. Se Pansy o visse agora provavelmente teria um enfarto, mas ele não ligava, pela primeira vez na vida estava em paz.

Suas tardes também eram recheadas de atividades. Geralmente ele tentava se concentrar em seus projetos pessoais, fosse à manutenção de equipamentos ou até mesmo a elaboração de algumas pesquisas.

O único hábito que ele não abandonava era o chá das seis horas, este era um ritual sagrado. Como todo inglês, as cinco e quarenta e cinto em ponto, ele parava tudo o que estava fazendo e ia preparar um bule, alguns minutos depois se sentava em um das cadeiras da varanda, observando o horizonte bem distante enquanto bebericava uma xícara com seu chá preferido, darjeeling.

Mas naquele dia em específico enquanto caminhava com sua porcelana predileta em direção à porta, preparado para relaxar um pouco depois de um dia tenso devido a um livro amaldiçoado que precisou purificar, quase tropeçou e caiu de cara no chão quando viu ninguém menos do que Harry Potter parado em sua varanda, parecendo mais do que pronto para bater na porta de tela.

Por alguns segundos ficou paralisado, sem saber se voltava para cozinha e fingia que não havia ninguém em casa ou se trotava até a porta e expulsava o bruxo com pontapés. Porém não precisou tomar nenhuma decisão, porque no instante seguinte os olhos verdes do grifinório se ergueram e o rapaz finalmente o viu.

- Ei – o bruxo cumprimentou sem graça, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça com uma das mãos enquanto sorria de forma acanhada.

Recuperando-se no último minuto, Draco disse a única coisa que poderia dizer:

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Potter?

- Será que eu posso entrar? – o grifinório retrucou, ignorando completamente o que fora questionado e quase fazendo Draco espumar de raiva.

- Você sempre responde as perguntas com outras perguntas?

- Só quando estou cansado demais para ficar de pé em uma varanda enquanto sonho em tomar uma xícara de chá – Potter explicou dando de ombros e olhando de forma sugestiva para a porcelana impecável que se encontrava firmemente presa aos dedos alvos.

Draco ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos avaliando a situação. Seu chá da tarde já havia sido arruinado e seu bom humor, da mesma forma que seu darjeeling, já estava congelado. A visão de Potter em sua varanda, carregando o que parecia ser uma mala, não era um bom presságio e ele preferia que a casa eclodisse antes que ele permitisse que o maldito grifinório colocasse os pés em sua sala e as patas em sua porcelana.

Tomando uma decisão rápida, simplesmente girou nos calcanhares e deu as costas para Potter, que imediatamente arregalou aos olhos ao ver que ele iria simplesmente ignorá-lo.

- Ei, Malfoy, espere! – E Draco conseguia ouvi-lo praguejando baixinho enquanto tentava encontrar alguma coisa que pudesse falar que o faria voltar atrás. Mas o loiro sabia que nada do que o grifinório dissesse seria capaz de amolecer seu coração o suficiente para que ele permitisse que sua privacidade fosse invadida.

Já estava quase dentro da cozinha quando inesperadamente ouviu um zumbido e o campo mágico ao redor da casa reagiu. Um sorriso perverso surgiu em seus lábios.

- _Porra_! - Potter gritou da varanda com um pequeno uivo de dor – Mas que merda é essa?

Rindo, Draco pousou a xícara com o chá frio na bancada da cozinha e retornou para sala, só para assistir o outro bruxo massagear uma das mãos, a cara contorcida em uma expressão de dor.

- Isso, Potter, é uma barreira de proteção. – ele informou cruzando os braços sobre o peito e fazendo questão de arrastar a voz - Só pode entra nesta casa as pessoas que eu convidar.

O moreno o encarou boquiaberto.

- Você só pode estar brincando!

- Ora, Potter, se está duvidando porque não tenta girar a maçaneta novamente? – Draco o desafiou, impaciente com toda aquela situação. – Agora se você me dá licença, eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

E sem esperar para ouvir uma resposta, pela segunda vez ele deu as costas para Potter, muito satisfeito com seu próprio autocontrole.

O grifinório demorou algum tempo para se recuperar, mas ao perceber que aquela era sua última chance de ser ouvido, começou a chama-lo de forma desesperada.

- Não, Malfoy, espere! É sério, precisamos conversar – Mas Draco não estava interessado e abrindo o armário debaixo da escada, começou a separar diversos utensílios que iria utilizar para confeccionar alguma poção. Do lado de fora Potter continuava implorando por sua atenção.

– Malfoy, _por favor_!

E se ele não tivesse tão ocupado teria ficado escondido no alto da escada, só para continuar escutando a forma desesperada que o menino-que-sobreviveu o chamava.

Já com tudo que precisava em mãos, conjurou um _Wingardium leviosa_ nos objetos e os fez flutuar ao seu lado enquanto caminhava em direção a entrada do porão.

Antes que começasse a descer as escadas e a voz de Potter se tornasse apenas um ruído muito fraco, ele ouviu um último grito do rapaz:

- Não adianta me ignorar, Malfoy, vou esperar aqui sentado na sua varanda o tempo que for preciso até você aceitar falar comigo, você não poderá me ignorar para sempre.

E revirando os olhos diante disso, Draco fechou a porta atrás de si e se preparou para mais uma noite dedicada a confeccionar as diversas poções que lhe foram encomendadas.

* * *

Quase quatro horas depois ele finalmente terminou de armazenar a poção que havia feito. Erguendo-se e se espreguiçando, conjurou rápidos feitiços de limpeza, eliminando toda a sujeira dos caldeirões, da bancada e dos utensílios.

Cansado, bocejou e decidiu fazer um pequeno lanche antes de ir se deitar. Saindo do porão, fechou a porta atrás de si e avançou em direção ao corredor, congelando no meio do caminho ao olhar para a porta de entrada da sala e ver ninguém menos do que Harry Potter sentado nas escadas de sua varanda, aparentemente dormindo com a cabeça recostada no corrimão.

Ficara tão entretido com seus afazeres que se esquecera completamente do infeliz, mas quem poderia culpa-lo? Quem em sã consciência iria se dispor a ficar plantado do lado de fora da casa de uma pessoa simplesmente para obriga-la a ouvir seja lá o que for? Principalmente quando essa pessoa era ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy?

Passando as mãos no cabelo, impaciente, sentiu longas ondas de raiva começarem a varrer seu corpo. Só mesmo Potter para conseguir estragar seu dia. Só mesmo Potter para descobrir exatamente a onde ele estava e se achar no direito de ir bater em sua porta.

Com passos pesados e pronto para uma briga, ele avançou em direção a varanda, abrindo a porta de tela com tamanha brutalidade que ela ricocheteou contra a parede, fazendo um barulho infernal.

Potter, que até então estivera dormindo, acordou com um pulo, cambaleando para frente e quase saindo rolando escada abaixo.

- O que você quer, Potter? – Draco praticamente cuspiu, tendo que se controlar para conseguir verbalizar o que tinha para dizer ao em vez de simplesmente partir para a agressão física.

Parecendo se recuperar do susto, o grifinório se ergueu e se virou para encarar o outro bruxo.

- Ah, sabia que cedo ou tarde você teria que sair da casa – comentou de uma forma meio convencida, ignorando pela segunda vez naquele dia uma pergunta direta de Draco.

- Potter, não me faça perder a paciência, fale logo o que você quer e vá embora daqui antes que eu amaldiçoe até a sua última geração.

- Malfoy, acredite, se eu tivesse outra opção eu não estaria aqui. – o moreno informou com um suspiro.

- Do que diabos você está falando? – Draco rosnou.

- Eu preciso ficar com você por alguns dias – Potter informou, muito sério, seus olhos verdes brilhando na escuridão.

E Draco fez a única coisa que poderia fazer nesta situação que era ficar de queixo caído. Uns bons minutos se passaram e ambos os bruxos permaneceram imóveis, nenhum dos dois arriscando desviar o olhar, até que Malfoy piscou e finalmente exclamou:

- Isso só pode ser uma piada.

- Não, não é. Eu realmente estou te pedindo isso.

- E porque infernos, Potter, você quer ficar logo aqui na minha casa, de todos os lugares do mundo?

Potter soltou um suspiro.

- Preciso me esconder por alguns tempos.

Ainda incrédulo Draco tornou a perguntar:

- Na _minha_ _casa_?

- Sim, Malfoy, na sua casa.

- Que mal lhe pergunte, Potter, porque logo na minha casa?

- Francamente, Malfoy. Quem é que iria me procurar aqui?

E Draco tinha que admitir que era uma ideia brilhante, seu sítio seria o último lugar no mundo que alguém iria pensar em procurar Potter, principalmente devido ao passado turbulento que eles compartilhavam.

- E então? – o grifinório pressionou.

Fazendo uma carranca, Draco o olhou com firmeza.

- Não, Potter. Você ficou maluco?

- Por favor, Malfoy, só por alguns dias, até eu conseguir resolver tudo. – Potter implorou.

Aquilo pareceu atear fogo na curiosidade de Draco, mas ele se controlou, no instante em que ele perguntasse do que o bruxo estava fugindo ele começaria a ceder ao pedido absurdo.

- Não, eu não sei nem o que você está fazendo aqui. Porque não você vai atrás daqueles seus amigos idiotas?

Potter respirou fundo.

- Não chame eles assim e não, não dá, seria muito óbvio.

- Potter, tenho coisas demais para fazer amanhã de manhã para ficar aqui fora perdendo o meu tempo precioso com você. Não me interessa que você está em apuros, já disse a minha resposta e vou repeti-la mais uma vez para ver se ela entra nessa sua cabeça dura: não, você não pode ficar aqui.

E com isso levou as mãos ao rosto enquanto finalmente ficava de costas para o bruxo e começava caminhar para dentro da casa.

Bufando e deixando escapar um gemido de frustração, Potter avisou:

- Malfoy, você sabe que eu vou ficar aqui plantado na sua varanda até que você me deixe entrar, né?

Optando por ignorá-lo mais uma vez, Draco fez apenas um gesto com uma das mãos, como se o estivesse dispensando, enquanto abria a porta de tela e adentrava a sala.

* * *

Draco se mexeu sobre a cama inquieto, não estava conseguindo dormir e já eram quase três horas da manhã. Tudo aquilo era culpa do maldito Potter, por algum motivo o infeliz o estava deixando com peso na consciência, como se ele fosse obrigado a abriga-lo em sua casa para protegê-lo de seja lá o quê.

Depois de ficar se revirando em meio aos lençóis por longos quinze minutos, ele finalmente se deu por vencido e decidiu se sentar. Não tinha jeito, não teria paz se continuasse com aquilo. Potter tinha o estranho poder de despertar o melhor nele.

Esfregando o rosto com as mãos e sem se preocupar em calçar nada, ele saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, parando no meio da sala. Olhando para fora, ele viu que como prometido Potter permanecia sentado em sua escada, todo encolhido contra o corrimão, adormecido.

Suspirando, ele caminhou de muito mal gosto em direção a portar, abrindo-a e enfiando só a cara para fora.

- Tudo bem, Potter, seu idiota, você pode entrar, não quero ter que explicar para o Ministério porque o menino-que-sobreviveu morreu congelado na minha varanda – rosnou o mais alto que pode, sentindo o vento frio da noite açoitar suas bochechas e se perguntando como que o outro bruxo ainda não virara um picolé, sentado como estava naquele canto.

O grifinório pareceu despertar de supetão e virou a cabeça para o lado para olhá-lo, uma expressão de gratidão se espalhando em seu rosto.

- Obrigado, Malfoy, de verdade. – disse de forma suave, mas Draco apenas revirou os olhos e o ignorou, tornando a colocar a cabeça para dentro da sala.

Em poucos segundos Potter se ergueu com certa dificuldade, e apanhando sua pequena mala, finalmente entrou na casa, suas bochechas estando extremamente coradas pelo frio enquanto seu corpo tremia de leve.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo se encarando, cada um esperando o que o outro tinha para dizer, até que Draco finalmente tomou a dianteira.

- Você pode dormir aqui, eu não me importo, se vire. – anunciou de qualquer jeito. – A casa está envolta em feitiços de aquecimento então não precisa se preocupar em acender a lareira.

Potter apenas concordou com a cabeça, grato demais pelo favor para fazer qualquer tipo de exigência. Percebendo que o bruxo não ia dizer mais nada, Draco jogou as mãos para cima.

- Okay. Agora se não for pedir demais, vou tentar dormir um pouco, Merlin sabe quanto trabalho eu tenho que fazer amanhã. – e resmungando se dirigiu para escada, começando a subi-la enquanto Potter aproveitava a sua ausência para se acomodar na sala.

Parecendo se lembrar de alguma coisa no último instante, Draco parou quase no último degrau e se abaixou um pouco para tentar olhar dentro do outro cômodo.

- Ah, Potter, já ia me esquecendo, acho melhor você transfigurar algo em um colchão porque o meu gato só dorme em cima do sofá.

Mas o aviso veio tarde demais, porque no mesmo instante em que as palavras escapuliram de sua boca, um grito alto ecoou vindo da sala, acompanhado por um miado agudo e sons de briga.

Não se contendo, Draco começou a gargalhar, voltando a caminhar em direção ao quarto, escutando Potter urrar do andar debaixo:

- Gato filha da puta!

* * *

**N/A****: **_Um Draco Malfoy tomando conta de diversos afazeres domésticos, quem diria, hum? Hahahaha. _

_De certa forma esta será uma fanfic AU, irei ignorar praticamente todo o epílogo de Deathly Hollows, mas manterei algumas outras coisa dos livros originais._

_E um detalhe, o chá do Draco, o tal darjeeling, é horrível, eu particularmente odeio o gosto hahahaha._

_Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e se quiserem deixem algum recadinho elogiando ou criticando._

_Até a próxima!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**OBS:** _Tive um mini surto de criatividade com essa fic e resolvi apressar um capítulo. Espero que se divirtam =)_

* * *

**Lifening**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Love's reached his side  
Grab this gentleness inside  
Heard a cry  
Six feet down  
In six weeks' time  
The mess you left  
Will end_

_The Bitter End - Placebo_  


Como previsto, acordar no outro dia às cinco horas da manhã foi um tormento. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Draco precisou ficar alguns minutos deitado tentando criar coragem para se erguer e colocar os pés no chão. Do fundo da casa, como que adivinhando sua resistência, o galo cantava com bastante entusiasmo e por um período mais longo do que o normal.

- Okay, okay, eu já entendi criatura irritante! - bufou nervoso ao ouvir pela quinta vez o repertório do galináceo.

Tentando não deixar a falta de descanso estragar mais ainda seu humor, sentou-se e esfregou as mãos no rosto para depois usar os dedos para pentear de qualquer jeito seu cabelo desarrumado.

Sem se preocupar em colocar uma camiseta ou em calçar alguma coisa, confiou no calor de suas meias e finalmente saiu do quarto. Começando a descer as escadas, paralisou por um instante, lembrando-se de súbito que Potter estava ali, _na sua casa_, dormindo em algum lugar da sala (se seu gato não o tivesse assassinado).

Tendo ganas de socar alguma coisa, de preferência a cara do grifinório, ele ficou por alguns momentos em dúvida se deveria voltar para o quarto e vestir uma camiseta. Por fim, dando de ombros, imaginou que Potter, sendo o parasita que era, provavelmente ainda estava babando em um colchão e só acordaria quando fosse a hora do almoço.

Decidido, continuou caminhando para cozinha enquanto bocejava e esticava um pouco os braços. Teria parado por um tempo para se espreguiçar corretamente se para seu espanto não sentisse o cheio característico de fritura.

Assustado, a primeira coisa que imaginou foi que algum ladrãozinho maldito havia invadido sua casa, mas logo em seguida se lembrou das inúmeras barreiras de proteção. Arregalando os olhos se deu conta de que só poderia ser Potter tentando por fogo em sua casa.

Apressando o passo, com o coração na mão e um palavrão na ponta da língua, ele avançou para dentro da cozinha quase tropeçando na quina de uma parede e indo parar estirado sobre a mesa.

- Potter, pare imediatamente o que quer que seja que você esteja fazendo! - praticamente berrou olhando para todos os lados para avaliar o estrago e ver se havia alguma coisa que ainda podia ser salva.

O grifinório, parecendo ter sido pego de surpresa, virou-se na direção de Draco ficando de costas para o fogão e erguendo as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo, mas sem largar a espátula.

- Malfoy, bom dia para você também. - O bruxo disse um pouco surpreso.

Draco o ignorou e começou a checar cada canto do lugar, mas não havia nada, nada sequer estragado. Olhando incrédulo para Potter, só conseguiu dizer:

- O que significa isso?

O outro bruxo apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que você acha que significa, Malfoy? Estou apenas fazendo o nosso café-da-manhã.

E a ideia de Potter cozinhando era tão absurda na cabeça de Draco que ele precisou de alguns momentos para se recuperar do choque e quando o fez, se deu conta que o infeliz estava realmente diante do fogão e usava seu avental com a confiança de quem sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Posso me virar agora? Preciso checar as panquecas.

Parecendo acordar de um sonho, Draco só conseguiu gesticular um sim com a cabeça, olhando desconfiado para a frigideira logo atrás do rapaz.

Ignorando-o, Potter continuou com o que estava fazendo, virando a panqueca com a espátula e murmurando um bem humorado:

- Não, não, você não vai conseguir queimar, bonitinha.

Horrorizado, o loiro só conseguiu continuar parado assistindo tudo àquilo como se estivesse vendo um filme de terror. _Harry Potter fazendo café-da-manhã_, sim daria um ótimo título, até conseguia provocar arrepios nele.

E foi aí que ele se lembrou de que estava sem camiseta, e com muito esforço teve que se controlar para evitar que seu embaraço o fizesse corar.

- Sabe, Malfoy, você poderia se sentar à mesa enquanto espera – Potter sugeriu olhando para trás com o canto dos olhos – É meio desconcertante ver você ai assim, parado no meio da cozinha como se fosse uma mosca morta.

Piscando, Draco olhou direto nos olhos verdes e a vergonha de minutos atrás simplesmente desapareceu, dando lugar para uma irritação.

- Se eu quiser, Potter, eu irei me sentar.

E o grifinório apenas bufou, parecendo tentar esconder um sorriso.

O loiro ficou ainda alguns minutos no mesmo lugar, só para provar que de fato ele ia e vinha na hora que queria, mas quando suas pernas começaram a reclamar e ele percebeu que parecia um retardado ficando ali de pé, finalmente se convenceu de que não havia nada de errado em se acomodar em uma das cadeiras da mesa.

Dando as costas para Potter e escolhendo se sentar na posição que lhe desse uma visão privilegiada de tudo o que o folgado estava fazendo, ele finalmente se sentou, falhando em perceber que estava sendo discretamente observado.

Ficaram alguns momentos em silêncio, até Draco se dar conta de que podia muito bem vestir uma camiseta e diminuir as ondas de arrepio provocadas pelo ar matinal vindo da janela.

Conjurando um discreto _Accio varinha_ seguido de um _Accio camiseta_, finalmente se vestiu e continuou a assistir o show de horror que era Potter cozinhando, isso claro, até o tal cozinheiro se achar no direito de iniciar uma conversa.

- Então, Malfoy, gema mole ou dura? – o bruxo perguntou na maior naturalidade e Draco quase caiu da cadeira.

Demorou algum tempo para conseguir responder, mas quando o fez foi com bastante suspeita.

- Mole? – informou desconfiado, assistindo Potter abrir um dos ovos com habilidade na borda da frigideira – _Dois_ ovos, Potter – acrescentou mordaz antes que pudesse se controlar, como se fosse um crime comer apenas um ovo.

- Céus, entendi, não precisa me ameaçar – o grifinório brincou quebrando outro ovo.

Draco continuou observando a forma com que seu companheiro indesejável manobrava a espátula, mexendo, virando e cortando. Nunca iria admitir, mas de certa forma era fascinante, ele mesmo não tinha habilidade nenhuma com a maldita espátula, e olha que conseguia se dar muito bem com todos os utensílios específicos para fazer poções, mas a espátula, grr, era simplesmente frustrante. Era por isso que ele desistira a muito tempo de se arriscar a fazer panquecas, elas sempre grudavam, queimavam ou pior, explodiam. Mas o Santo Potter não parecia ter nenhuma dificuldade, o que o irritava mais ainda. Quem esse idiota pensava que era para vir até a sua casa pedir abrigo e invadir sua cozinha para fazer panquecas?

- Então, Malfoy, um sítio, hun? – sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida pelo infeliz, que agora estava ocupada com uma vasilha de água fervendo.

- Isso é o que você chama de puxar conversa, Potter? – zombou.

O outro bruxo teve a decência de tentar esconder o rosto enquanto corava, Draco sentiu certa satisfação ao notar isso.

- Ei, pelo menos eu estou tentando.

Revirando os olhos, o loiro decidiu ceder, mas só um pouco.

- Sim, Potter, um sítio, algum problema com isso?

- Deus, Malfoy, você é sempre assim?

- Assim como? – Draco perguntou desconfiado.

- Na defensiva - o grifinório informou se virando um pouco para encara-lo – Só estamos conversando e você age como se eu estivesse tentando arrancar informações sobre você a força.

- E não está?

- Lógico que não! – Potter exclamou indignado, enquanto jogava as mãos para cima. – Porque diabos eu iria querer fazer isso?

- Não sei, me diga você – Draco perguntou com certa presunção.

- Meu deus, eu desisto, você é _impossível_ – foi a única resposta do grifinório, que depois disso pareceu decidido a ignorá-lo por completo.

O loiro, satisfeito, permitiu-se abrir um sorriso. Potter era tão fácil de irritar, era só apertar os botões certos.

Um silêncio um tanto desconfortável recaiu sobre a cozinha, sendo interrompido ocasionalmente pelos sons de Potter cozinhando. Draco estava louco para dar um pulo no banheiro, mas se recusava a deixar o outro bruxo sozinho e agradeceu aos céus por essa decisão quando viu as mãos do grifinório apanharem seu coador de café.

- Potter, o que é que você pensa que está fazendo?

Pela segunda vez naquele dia o grifinório imediatamente parou para olhar para o loiro. Deixando escapar um suspiro impaciente ele perguntou:

- O que é agora?

- Não ouse tocar no meu coador.

Harry já estava começando a perder a paciência.

- Malfoy, é sou um coador, só quero fazer um pouco de café.

- Definitivamente não, você vai estraga-lo.

Revirando os olhos, o grifinório decidiu apenas ignorá-lo. Draco deixou escapar um urro angustiado.

- Potter, tire suas patas imundas do coador.

- Malfoy, dá um tempo, só estou tentando preparar um pouco de cafeína para ver se consigo te suportar até o final do dia – Harry respondeu com um grunhido.

Draco continuou gemendo enquanto assistia o outro bruxo coar um pouco da bebida negra. Já começando a se acostumar aos episódios do sonserino, Harry apenas deixou que ele continuasse se lamentando, até que finalmente, o loiro, em um último ato de dramaticidade, se levantou da mesa em um rompante, murmurando um rápido:

- Oh, céus preciso ir vomitar – que Harry nunca iria confessar, mas ele sabia muito bem que na verdade era apenas uma desculpa do bruxo para ir ao banheiro_._

Sorrindo de lado com as peripécias do loiro, ele aproveitou o momento de paz para terminar o que estava fazendo e arrumar a mesa com um breve gesto de varinha. Dez minutos mais tarde, quando Draco finalmente retornou, parecendo menos emburrado, ele já estava sentando em uma das cadeiras, sem o avental e apenas aguardando.

Malfoy se esforçou bastante para não deixar transparecer sua própria surpresa ao ver a travessa de panquecas, a calda de açúcar e a garrafa de café que emitia um vapor com um cheiro divino, mas pela expressão irritante de satisfação na cara de Potter, ele sabia que estava falhando miseravelmente em disfarçar suas emoções.

Decidindo acabar logo com aquela tortura, sentou-se de frente para o outro bruxo, notando que em seu prato já havia dois ovos, a gema mole praticamente brilhando diante de si enquanto seu estômago roncava por conta do cheiro.

Rapidamente suas bochechas começaram a arder de vergonha e Potter, do outro lado da mesa, sorriu com força.

Contorcendo os lábios em desgosto, decidiu que seria melhor começar a comer antes que se tornasse tentador demais espetar os olhos de Potter com uma faca. Cortando um pedaço da clara e apanhando-o com garfo, ele ergueu a comida até a altura de seu nariz, cheirando-a desconfiado.

Do outro lado da mesa Harry revirou os olhos.

- Eu não envenenei a comida, Malfoy.

- Nunca se sabe, Potter e eu não confio em você – o loiro replicou, finalmente satisfeito com sua inspeção e levando a comida até a boca.

Tentou se concentrar no sabor enquanto mastigava e era com muita raiva que tinha que admitir, Potter sabia fazer ovos fritos. A clara estava com a textura certa, levemente salgada e sem estar encharcada de óleo. Fazendo uma careta ao perceber que gostara, quase cedeu ao seu desejo de esfaquear o grifinório ao ver que estava sendo observado.

- Algum problema, cicatriz? – perguntou irritado, mas o bruxo parecia não querer arranjar briga, porque simplesmente deu de ombros e começou a se concentrar na própria comida.

Os segundos seguintes seguiram com certa tranquilidade, ambos comendo em silêncio. Draco nunca iria admitir, mas as panquecas estavam divinas, fofinhas e doces na medida certa. Só foi quando finalmente decidiu arriscar tomar uma boa xícara do suspeito café de Potter, que se deu conta de que algo estava faltando.

Remexendo-se desconfortável na cadeira, começou a olhar para a mesa com certo interesse. Percebendo o comportamento estranho do loiro, Potter rapidamente perguntou:

- O que?

- Cadê o bacon?

Surpreso com o questionamento, Harry respondeu com suavidade:

- Eu não fiz bacon, fiz panquecas.

O que fez a expressão de Draco piorar bruscamente. Ao notar a mudança Potter só conseguiu exclamar:

- Por Merlin, Malfoy, todo esse mau humor só porque você não vai poder comer bacon?

Mas o loiro estava tão possesso que preferiu não responder, afinal, aquilo era um crime, quem é que arriscava começar o dia sem algumas fatias suculentas de bacon? Bem, Potter aparentemente, por isso não era de se espantar que o bruxo fosse tão idiota, só um idiota não comeria bacon pela manhã.

Percebendo que seria arriscado demais continuar insistindo, Harry voltou a comer, mas não sem deixar de prestar atenção no loiro, que parecera se esquecer por uns instantes do tal bacon e agora levava a xícara de café até as narinas para cheirar seu conteúdo.

Parando com os talheres no ar, o grifinório não suportou a imagem absurda e revirou os olhos, mas graças a Merlin o sonserino não o viu fazendo isso.

Tomando um gole cuidadoso, Draco experimentou o café, ficando surpreso com o sabor forte. Aparentemente Potter era inteligente o suficiente para não saturar a bebida com açúcar, o que era um alívio, porque ele não saberia qual seria sua reação se o idiota tivesse feito isso. Já não bastava não ter feito bacon, transformar o café em melado seria a gota d'água.

Distraído não percebeu o suspirou satisfeito que deixou escapar quando tomou um gole maior. Precisava daquilo, daquela dose de cafeína, só assim conseguiria ter esperanças de não precisar cometer suicídio até o fim do dia.

Harry do outro lado da mesa ficou um pouco surpreso ao ver o loiro relaxar à medida que ia esvaziando a xícara. Aquela era uma informação valiosa, Malfoy ficava mais calmo quando tomava café. Sentindo-se corajoso, tentou arriscar uma nova conversa.

- Você sabia que seu gato ronca? – e ao dizer isso teve que se segurar para não gargalhar, porque Malfoy, pego de surpresa, engasgou.

Algumas tosse depois e com um olhar bastante cruel, Draco o encarou.

- Qual é o seu problema, Potter?

Mas Harry só deu de ombros, mordendo os lábios para não rir, enquanto brincava com a comida no prato.

- Nenhum, Malfoy, só achei que você gostaria de saber.

Aquilo só fez o loiro bufar.

- Nossa, quanta gentileza da sua parte, você acaba de mudar a minha vida.

Revirando os olhos, Harry continuou.

- Não, sério agora, a onde você arranjou esse gato? Ele é tão – e estremecendo de leve continuou – esquisito.

Aquilo só fez Draco pousar a xícara na mesa e erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Ele não é esquisito, Potter, ele só não gosta de você.

Isso deixou Harry indignado.

- Mas eu não fiz nada para ele!

E Malfoy teve que se segurar para não rir.

- Claro que fez, você existe. Severus é muito exigente quando se trata de escolher suas companhias.

Um silêncio recaiu imediatamente sobre a cozinha e Draco teria ficado assustado com a expressão de pavor na cara de Potter se a situação não fosse tão hilária.

- Você colocou o nome do _Snape_ no seu gato? – o moreno perguntou em uma voz esganiçada.

- Sim, coloquei, é uma homenagem – Draco respondeu, começando a ficar indignado com o que o tom de Potter sugeria.

-Oh, meu deus, mais isso não é uma homenagem, isso é uma ofensa. Snape deve estar se contorcendo no caixão – e ao dizer isso Harry começou a rir descontroladamente.

O loiro o encarou do outro lado da mesa, possesso.

- Severus – Harry dizia sem fôlego – oh, meu deus, _Severus_!

Continuaram naquela situação por alguns bons minutos, quando finalmente o grifinório começou a dar sinais de que iria parar de rir.

- Pronto, Potter? Está mais feliz? – Draco perguntou de braços cruzados e Harry apenas respondeu com um gesto de mãos, limpando com a manga da camiseta as lágrimas que escorriam por sua bochecha.

- Oh, Malfoy, isso é hilário.

Mas a expressão do loiro dizia claramente que ele não estava achando graça nenhuma. O sonserino estava pronto para abrir a boca e falar tudo o que pensava sobre a atitude idiota do outro bruxo, quando o rosto de Potter inesperadamente se contorceu de dor e ele deu um pulo para trás, caindo da cadeira.

Pego de surpresa, Draco ergueu o pano da mesa para olhar o que havia ali debaixo e para seu espanto Severus estava sentado exatamente no lugar a onde provavelmente estiveram os pés de Potter. Sorrindo com crueldade, ele endireitou-se para observar o moreno enquanto este tentava se erguer, claramente tonto e massageando o topo da cabeça.

- Tudo bem, Malfoy, retiro o que eu disse, Severus é um nome perfeito para este monstro.

E como se estivesse respondendo, o gato miou.

* * *

Algum tempo mais tarde, quando Draco finalmente desceu as escadas já vestido de forma adequada para um novo dia de trabalho, ele deu de cara com Potter, que perdido no meio da sala, simplesmente o olhou dos pés a cabeça, levando uma das mãos à boca para tampar o riso que ameaçava escapar de seus lábios.

- Qual é o seu problema agora, Potter? – Draco questionou impaciente, checando sua pequena mochila de lona para ver se estava com tudo que iria precisar.

- Qual é o meu problema? – o grifinório perguntou espantado – Qual é o seu problema, Malfoy?! Isso ai que você está vestindo é um macacão?

Erguendo o queixo para repassar um ar de pompa, Draco ignorou solenemente a pergunta.

- Estou indo cuidar das minhas coisas – anunciou com desagrado – você, Potter, tente não destruir a casa.

E sem se preocupar em olhar qual seria a nova expressão do grifinório, avançou para a porta de tela, encorajado pela ideia de alguns minutos de paz enquanto cuidava de suas plantas.

Mas sua felicidade durou pouco, porque quando já estava descendo as escadas percebeu que estava sendo seguido. Virando-se para trás, perguntou irritado.

- O que você está fazendo?

Harry, dando de ombros, respondeu o óbvio.

- Te seguindo.

- Pra quê?

- Pra ver o que é que você vai fazer vestido assim – Potter respondeu impaciente, logo depois acrescentando – Malfoy, estou entediado.

Sem nem tentar esconder seu mau humor, Draco grunhiu com a ideia de ter o menino-que-sobreviveu seguindo-o para cima e para baixo como um cachorro.

- Potter, até quando você pretende parasitar a minha casa? – questionou impaciente, vendo a cor fugir um pouco do rosto do grifinório.

Um pouco pesaroso, Harry quase engasgou para responder.

- Olha, Malfoy, eu sei que é pedir demais, que você não me quer aqui, mas prometo que será por pouco tempo, quando você menos esperar eu já terei sumido da sua vida.

Observando o bruxo dos pés a cabeça, Draco pareceu refletir um pouco sobre o que ouvira. A verdade é que estava muito furioso com o seu próprio coração mole, se ele ainda fosse o Draco Malfoy de antigamente já teria chutado o traseiro insolente de Potter para fora de sua casa.

Mas infelizmente ele havia mudado e com um intenso mau gosto apenas meneou com a cabeça, aceitando a situação com uma expressão de extremo desagrado. Optando por não responder, porque de verdade ele não sabia se seria capaz, não estava acostumado a ser gentil, simplesmente resolveu dar as costas para o bruxo, murmurando rapidamente entredentes:

- Só tente não destruir nada – e com este último aviso continuou caminhando em direção à horta.

Calçando suas luvas de jardinagem, não demorou muito para que Draco conseguisse ignorar a presença insuportável do grifinório, agora, ocupado em regar os nabos, olhava atento para todas as outras verduras, checando para ver se mais algum roedor havia conseguido ultrapassar suas armadilhas. Satisfeito ao perceber que os novos feitiços que desenvolvera haviam sido eficazes, checou uma última vez se eles ainda estavam ativados e apoiando as mãos na cintura contemplou orgulhoso toda extensão da horta.

Atrás de si Potter apenas observava em silêncio, parecendo dividido entre a surpresa e a vontade de rir de tudo aquilo. Continuando com sua rotina, Draco apanhou o regador e agora caminhou na direção da estufa, começando a ficar animado para saber se suas mudanças nos feitiços de temperatura haviam surtido efeito nas benditas mandrágoras.

Abrindo a porta para poder passar, avisou com rispidez:

- Feche a porta quando entrar. Merlin sabe que se algo acontecer com as minhas plantas eu juro que irei te matar, Potter.

E Harry, surpreso com a ferocidade do loiro, apenas ergueu as mãos indicando que entendera.

Em menos de um segundo Draco já estava do lado das mandrágoras, agora subitamente desanimado ao ver que não ocorrera nenhuma mudança na planta. As folhas continuavam amareladas e não havia nenhum sinal de flores. O que será que ele estava fazendo de errado?

Perdido em devaneios, rapidamente se esqueceu de Potter, até ouvir um barulho estrangulado. Virando-se bruscamente na direção do som, pensou que veria uma catástrofe, com vasos e plantas espatifados no chão com terra espalhada por todos os lados, mas para sua surpresa, a única coisa diferente era Harry, que havia se afastado de uma das fileiras de plantas e agora segurava a mão esquerda com cuidado, um filete de sangue escorrendo profusamente de um de seus dedos.

Revirando os olhos, Draco removeu suas luvas e caminhou até o bruxo.

- O que eu disse sobre não tocar em nada, Potter, seu imbecil?

E parecendo despertar de um transe, Harry olhou para cima, encarando Draco com uma expressão irritada.

- Eu não fiz nada de errado, Malfoy, eu só queria cheirar a flor, isso é um crime agora?

Já do lado do grifinório, Draco apanhou a mão morena com certa impaciência, aproximando o ferimento de seu rosto para avaliar o estrago. Percebendo que em volta do corte havia uma pequena região queimada, ele imediatamente perguntou:

- Que planta que você tocou, Potter?

Harry, surpreso demais com a proximidade do loiro, que agora o olhava fixamente, apenas conseguiu responder:

- O que?

- A planta, Potter, qual foi à planta que você tocou?

E meio que sonhando, Harry apontou para um vaso do canto, da onde uma flor muito rosa emergia por entre as folhas, parecendo muito altiva em meio ao contraste de cores.

Soltando um gemido, Draco ergueu as mãos e começou a massagear as têmporas.

- De todas as plantas dessa estufa, você tinha logo que ir mexer com essa?

-Ei! – Harry respondeu indignado.

- Será que você não aprendeu nada em herbiologia, Potter? Nunca toque uma planta mágica quando você não sabe o que ela faz.

Potter teve a decência de ficar calado ao ouvir isso, corando de leve. Recuperando-se da súbita onda de irritação, Malfoy agarrou o grifinório pelo pulso e começou a arrastá-lo para fora da estufa.

- Ande logo, precisamos aplicar uma pomada nesse corte e você terá que tomar um antídoto o mais rápido possível.

Agora verdadeiramente preocupado, Harry perguntou:

- Antídoto?

- É, Potter, seu retardado, antídoto, aquela planta que você resolveu cutucar só porque achou ela bonitinha, é capaz de produzir um dos venenos mais complexos do mundo bruxo.

O moreno arregalou os olhos.

- Porque você mantém algo desse tipo?

- Porque nem todo mundo é rico que nem você a ponto de não precisar trabalhar – Malfoy praticamente cuspiu e Harry só conseguiu dizer um '_Oh, Merlin', _já sentindo-se um pouco estranho enquanto se deixava levar até a entrada da casa.

Com uma agilidade e velocidade incrível, Draco rapidamente abriu a porta de tela e obrigou Harry a se sentar no sofá, afastando Severus que estivera dormindo tranquilamente sobre uma almofada com algumas palmadinhas em seu lombo. O gato não pareceu nenhum pouco feliz por ter seu sono interrompido, mas percebendo que seu dono não estava para brincadeiras, cedeu.

- Espere aqui, Potter – Draco pediu com certa urgência – E pelo amor de deus, dessa vez tente não fazer nada estúpido.

Apenas concordando com um gesto de cabeça, Harry observou o loiro correr na direção do porão, abrindo a porta e desaparecendo logo em seguida. Suspirando, tornou a olhar para o próprio dedo, reparando como as bordas de sua ferida começavam a assumir uma coloração estranhamente amarronzada. Gemendo, recostou-se no sofá, preocupado.

Alguns minutos depois Malfoy retornou, suas mãos carregava uma pequena maleta fechada.

Harry só percebeu que havia algo muito errado consigo mesmo quando tentou erguer o rosto para observar Draco se aproximando e imediatamente notou que havia se tornado muito difícil focar a visão em alguma coisa. Suas mãos, pés e língua também estavam começando a ficar dormentes.

- Malfoy, eu acho que alguma coisa está errada – disse soando muito confuso, sua voz subitamente arrastada.

Draco, agora ajoelhado diante de si, deixou escapar baixinho um palavrão.

- Potter, tente se manter acordado, não quero ter que enterrar o seu corpo no quintal caso você resolva morrer.

Franzindo o cenho com o que acabara de ouvir, Harry apenas deixou sua cabeça pender para trás, cansado demais para pensar.

Aproveitando a quietude, Malfoy rapidamente abriu a maleta e pegando um pote com uma pomada suspeita, capturou a mão ferida de Harry e sem cerimônia começou a passar uma quantidade exagerada da gosma sobre o corte.

O grifinório observou isso tudo fascinado, deixando escapar um sibilo fraco ao sentir uma pontada de dor em seu dedo. Ao ouvir o barulho, Draco ergueu os olhos e o observou com bastante atenção, algumas rugas discretas começando a se formar no canto de seus olhos.

Sendo um eterno idiota, Harry sorriu diante da expressão, sabendo que ela só podia significar uma coisa, Malfoy estava preocupado. Mas sua atitude não pareceu agradar o loiro, que com uma súbita falta de cuidado apertou um pouco o corte. A expressão do moreno rapidamente se alterou para uma de dor e Draco pareceu ficar satisfeito.

Potter podia estar bastante tonto, mas começava a sentir que a dormência em sua mão machucada começava lentamente a diminuir. Vendo a indagação no olhar do bruxo, Draco respondeu:

- A pomada neutraliza o veneno do corte e impede que ele continue se espalhando pelo seu corpo – o loiro informou, afastando a mão do machucado para avalia-lo, parecendo satisfeito com a grossa cama de pomada que havia sobre o corte. – Não resolveria nada simplesmente te dar o antídoto sem eliminar a fonte do veneno.

E com isso fechou o pote e o guardou na maleta, agora apanhando um pequeno frasco com uma poção com uma coloração bastante suspeita.

- Agora, preciso que você tome o antídoto – o loiro informou e Harry tentou responder, de verdade, mas inesperadamente estava difícil demais falar, se mover ou até mesmo pensar. Estava com tanto sono.

Draco, percebendo a situação, imediatamente se ergueu e com as mãos nos ombros do outro bruxo, começou a sacudi-lo.

- Ei! Nem ouse desmaiar agora, Potter! – exigiu com uma voz exasperada – Ei, você está me ouvindo?

Mas já era tarde demais, porque no instante seguinte Harry desmaiou.

* * *

**N/A:** _Meu deus, Harry dá muito trabalho hahaha, e ele não vai morrer não, só vai acabar com a paz de Draco._

_Pras meninas que deixaram comentários, muito obrigada, e __PandoraMaria__, sim, Draco Malfoy meio que incorporou um pouco do Snape, como você pode perceber pelo nome do gato (ahahaha hilário) ele admira muito o professor._

_Ainda não tenho o próximo capítulo escrito, mas o esqueleto já está pronto, só posso adiantar que finalmente iremos descobrir do que o Harry está se escondendo._

_Mas é isso aí, críticas e elogios são muito bem vindos._

_Boa semana para vocês!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Lifening **

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_And you over think_  
_Always speak cryptically_  
_I should know_  
_That you're no good for me_

_Hot n' Cold - Katy Perry_

Quando Harry acordou algumas horas depois o céu já estava começando a ficar escuro e o ar quente da manhã fora substituído por uma brisa mais fria.

Sua primeira reação foi de desorientação, fazendo-o levar rapidamente uma das mãos ao bolso da calça em busca de sua varinha, o gesto fez com que sua adrenalina diminuísse bruscamente ao perceber que não estava desarmado. Em seguida tentou passar os dedos pelo rosto empapado de suor, só para se dar conta do estranho peso sobre seu peito.

Abrindo os olhos com certa dificuldade, precisou piscar algumas vezes para aliviar a sensação de secura. Foi só quando finalmente conseguiu focar a visão que se deparou com a cara nada feliz de Severus, os olhos amarelos encarando-o como se ele fosse um ser asqueroso.

Harry teria gritado se sua garganta tivesse obedecido e não estivesse estranhamente dolorida. Ele também teria dado um pulo de vários metros se seu corpo não parecesse tão pesado. E só foi em meio ao susto que ele finalmente se lembrou de onde estava, do porque dele estar deitado e que aquela criatura rabugenta sentada sobre seu peito era Severus, o gato de Malfoy.

_Severus_, bastava recordar o nome para sentir uma fisgada de humor ameaçar curvar o canto de seus lábio. Teria começado a rir se não estivesse se sentindo uma gelatina.

Soltando um gemido, começou a se espreguiçar. Primeiro os dedos dos pés, depois as pernas e os braços para finalmente se esticar no sofá, soltando um suspiro de alívio ao sentir a tensão abandonar vagarosamente o seu corpo.

Mas Severus, claro, não gostou nenhum pouco da movimentação, porque no instante em que ele tentou se erguer o gato soltou um miado seguido de um leve assobio de aviso, seu pelo ficando ouriçado enquanto ele olhava para Harry com cara de poucos amigos.

- Okay, okay, já entendi que você está confortável e não quer se mexer, mas eu não sou sua cama – o grifinório argumentou impaciente, balançando ambas as mãos do lado do corpo como se estivesse tentando demonstrar que não era uma ameaça.

Severus apenas piscou devagar, apertando os olhos em sua direção.

- Olha aqui, oh – e Harry mostrou para o gato, em uma distância bastante segura (ou que ele pelo menos achava segura) o corte no dedo que ele conseguira mais cedo com uma das plantas – Não deitei aqui de propósito. Eu desmaiei, você está me entendendo?

E Severus parecia entender perfeitamente, porque no instante seguinte abriu uma das patas e cravou as garras no peito de Harry.

- Ouch! – o moreno gritou e no instante seguinte pulou para fora do sofá, fazendo o gato voar para o outro lado da sala.

Despreparado para ficar de pé, suas pernas ainda um pouco fracas, ele deu uma cambaleada até conseguir se firmar, observando como Severus simplesmente pousava elegantemente no chão e o olhava como se ele fosse a escória da humanidade.

Fazendo uma careta para o bichano, Harry decidiu evitar qualquer tipo de contato ou diálogo, era loucura tentar racionalizar com um gato. Principalmente um que parecia ser a reencarnação de Snape.

Um pouco mais estável sobre os próprios pés, aproveitou para checar o dedo, vendo como este estava inchado apesar do corte ter claramente perdido o tom doentio. Apalpando a ferida com cuidado, reparou também que a dor era mínima e que a camada do unguento esquisito que Malfoy aplicara mais cedo permanecia protegendo o local.

Mais centrado, olhou ao seu redor e tentou identificar qualquer som que indicasse a onde Malfoy estava, não precisou procurar por muito tempo, a luz da cozinha estava acesa e uma música suave ressoava através da porta.

Respirando fundo e checando o próprio equilíbrio, caminhou em direção o local, tentando se preparar mentalmente para a guerra verbal que com certeza travaria com Malfoy.

Empurrando a porta que estava apenas encostada, enfiou a cabeça para dentro e tentou entender o que estava acontecendo. Draco, sentado à mesa, tinha um bule fumegante diante de si acompanhado de uma xícara de chá que emanava um cheiro delicado. Espalhados sobre a mesa estavam alguns livros e papéis, mas nas mãos do loiro havia apenas um jornal com o título _Gazeta do Campo._

Sem sequer erguer os olhos, Malfoy bufou com sarcasmo.

- Vejo que você e Severus estão finalmente se entendendo – e logo após dizer isso aproveitou para tomar um breve gole de chá.

Harry, encorajado pela voz arrastada de Draco, terminou de empurrar a porta e entrou na cozinha.

- Eu não chamaria exatamente disso – respondeu com certa descrença, ficando parado em pé diante da mesa, sentindo-se deslocado. Draco, obviamente, fingiu ignorar seu desconforto.

- Bem, eu até entendo, também não ficaria nenhum pouco feliz em encontrar você na minha cama – Malfoy completou, erguendo os olhos pela primeira vez apenas para apreciar a expressão de horror que cruzou o semblante de Harry.

Mesmo sentindo-se ofendido, o grifinório conseguiu apreciar o tom acinzentado das íris do loiro, mas foi um momento rápido, porque no instante seguinte já estava respondendo.

- Não se preocupe Malfoy, eu não me aventuraria em sua cama nem que estivesse à beira da morte – e sua voz carregava um discreto tom indignado, que foi acompanhado por uma expressão de falso descaso.

Draco apenas revirou os olhos, tornando a focar sua atenção no que parecia ser o jornal da cidade.

Harry continuou de pé, aguardando alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, nem que fosse um palavrão ou um discurso sobre sua incapacidade de se manter vivo, mas nada aconteceu, Malfoy o estava ignorando.

Suspirando com a perspectiva do tratamento de silêncio, resolveu acabar logo com aquilo antes que as coisas chegassem a algum resultado absurdo.

- Não vai me convidar para sentar? – perguntou um pouco sem jeito, erguendo os braços como se estivesse estabelecendo o óbvio.

Novamente Malfoy bufou, virando a página sem olhar para cima.

- Ora, Potter, pensei que você não precisasse de convite para ir invadindo a casa dos outros – o loiro retrucou com a voz arrastada e um ar de desinteresse.

- Eu não invadi a sua casa, Malfoy. Campo de proteção, lembra? – disse revirando os olhos.

Um estranho sorriso curvou de leve os lábios pálidos de Draco e Harry sentiu uma certa pontada de satisfação por saber que fora ele o responsável pelo gesto.

- Não, você realmente não invadiu, só se abrigou na minha varanda como um indigente – e ao ouvir isso o grifinório teve a decência de corar e dar de ombros.

Draco apenas acenou com uma das mãos na direção do outro bruxo, sem deixar de tirar os olhos do jornal, parecendo imensamente entediado. Compreendendo que aquele era um sinal de permissão, Harry aproveitou para se sentar, olhando encantado para o bule.

- Chá, nada melhor do que uma xícara de chá para acalmar os nervos – declarou com certa animação, rapidamente esticando uma das mãos para se servir.

Com o canto dos olhos Draco acompanhou o movimento, não parecendo nenhum pouco feliz com a audácia do grifinório, mas sem dizer nada.

Harry rapidamente despejou o líquido quente na xícara e Malfoy o assistiu colocar na bebida uma quantidade insana de colheres de açúcar e alguns pingos de leite, avaliando com discrição a expressão de prazer que tomou a face do moreno à medida que ele misturava o chá.

Sem se dar conta de que estava sendo vigiado, Harry colocou de lado a colherzinha sobre o pires e levou a borda da xícara até os lábios, tomando um gole generoso. No instante seguinte começou a tossir e obviamente isso só fez com que Malfoy abrisse um sorriso perverso.

- Mas o que diabos é isso? – Harry perguntou alto, olhando para a xícara e pousando-a na mesa como se ela contivesse um veneno.

Draco, insuportável como sempre, apenas respondeu:

- _Isso_, Potter, se chama chá, com certeza você já ouviu falar.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Mas é amargo.

- Potter, não seja ignorante, darjeeling não é amargo, apenas tem um sabor um pouco adstringente –corrigiu com petulância, falando com o outro bruxo como se ele fosse uma criança ignorante.

- Não, Malfoy, isso aqui é amargo, é como se eu estivesse bebendo chá de boldo – Harry teimou, apanhando a xícara e tentando dar um novo gole, só para fazer uma careta e repousá-la novamente sobre a mesa – Argh, como é que você pode beber isso?

Draco que tinha aproveitado para dobrar o jornal apenas ergueu os olhos para encarar Potter.

- Deixa eu adivinhar, você gosta de chá branco?

Harry mal conseguiu disfarçar a própria surpresa.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou um pouco desconfiado.

- Óbvio, é um dos chás mais doce que existe – Malfoy respondeu revirando os olhos, parecendo particularmente interessado em alguma coisa no jornal.

- O que há de errado com chá doce? – Harry questionou um pouco indignado.

Por alguns instantes pareceu que Draco não iria responder, até que em um movimento inesperado o loiro depositou o jornal sobre a mesa e encarou o moreno.

- O que não há de errado com os chás doces? – perguntou com certo desdém – _Claro_ que é o sabor – acrescentou como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Harry apenas o olhou confuso. Suspirando, Draco tornou a falar.

- Veja, Potter, não espero que você vá compreender isso, afinal, exigiria demais do seu paladar nenhum pouco requintado, mas coisas doces são banais.

- Banais? Pensei que a intenção de uma bebida fosse ser gostosa.

- Gostosa? E qual é a graça de algo tão simples?

Harry piscou, estupefato, nunca pensara que coisas doces fossem simples. Draco aproveitou a deixa para explicar.

- Algo doce não abre espaço para mais nada, disfarça qualquer outro tipo de sabor. Você dificilmente irá prestar atenção se sua bebida tem toques florais ou menta quando ela mais parece um melado.

Harry continuou olhando para Draco como se fosse um peixe fora d'água e o loiro bufou irritado.

- Não tem complexidade, Potter – acrescentou impaciente – não tem mistério, é sempre a mesma coisa, puro açúcar, nada mais. Quando algo é amargo ou até mesmo azedo, você tem tempo para experimentar todas às nuances, essa é a graça, descobrir quais são os outros sabores que também estão ali.

Harry ficou no mínimo surpreso com a explicação, porque apesar de tudo era um motivo interessante, algo no qual ele nunca reparara, mas também, com Voldemort e tudo mais, nunca tivera tempo para este tipo de coisa.

- Nossa, Malfoy, quem diria que você é capaz de ser profundo – o moreno provocou, mas sem nenhum real toque de maldade, estava realmente impressionado com o que acabara de ouvir, nunca se preocupara em prestar atenção neste tipo de detalhe e pelo jeito estava perdendo ótimas experiências.

Obviamente Draco tomou o comentário como uma ofensa.

- Eu, _pelo contrário_, não estou nenhum pouco impressionado com a sua capacidade de ser um completo idiota.

E Harry preferiu não morder a isca, contente em apenas continuar em silêncio encarando Malfoy, que retomara sua leitura e passara a fazer diversos tipos de caretas enquanto lia a gazeta.

Começando a ficar incomodado com o silêncio, não acostumado aquele tipo de quietude, Harry se remexeu na cadeira, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Havia diversas perguntas para as quais não tinha respostas e elas rapidamente começaram a pipocar em sua mente como sempre acontecia quando estava entediado.

Será que Malfoy realmente permitira que ele passasse um tempo ali? Tudo bem que mais cedo o loiro parecera assentir, mas depois do acidente ele não podia ter nenhuma certeza. O fato dele ainda não ter sido enxotado a pontapés parecia ser um bom sinal, mas nunca se sabe.

Outras dúvidas eram referentes ao cotidiano de Draco. Ele estava tentando se controlar para não deixar transparecer nada, mas a ideia do loiro morando em um sítio, mantendo uma vida totalmente doméstica, soava como um delírio. Se ele contasse isso para qualquer outra pessoa, com certeza iriam interna-lo no St. Mungus. Mas ali estava ele, diante do outro bruxo, vendo-o ler um jornal trouxa como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo enquanto escutava uma rádio bruxa qualquer.

Aliás, só agora se dera conta da música bem baixa que tomava conta da cozinha. Era definitivamente calma e melodiosa, arriscaria dizer romântica, o que contribuía para transformar toda aquela situação na coisa mais bizarra de sua vida e olha que ele tinha uma lista bastante extensa de coisas bizarras.

Como será que Malfoy acabara indo parar ali? O que fizera o loiro largar o glamour da cidade grande para viver no campo cuidando de plantas e galinhas? Ele não conseguia entender, não fazia sentido e a curiosidade estava matando-o. Se pudesse já teria feito um milhão de perguntas, mas precisava se segurar. Não queria provocar demais Malfoy a ponto de fazê-lo repensar sua estadia.

Por isso, quando o tédio foi maior que sua força de vontade, ele tentou puxar assunto da forma mais esdruxula do mundo.

- Então, legal o seu sítio – comentou.

- Potter, se você não percebeu eu estou ocupado– Malfoy, imediatamente retrucou, desinteressado.

Harry aproveitou para apoiar os cotovelos sobre a mesa e o queixo em uma das mãos.

- Sim, eu percebi, mas ler a _Gazeta do Campo _não parece ser um passatempo tão interessante levando em conta as caretas que você está fazendo. Na verdade eu diria que parece ser uma experiência bastante dolorosa.

Draco ergueu os olhos por alguns instantes, pela primeira vez sem passar uma vibe de que queria arrancar fora a cabeça do grifinório, e ao abaixá-los soltou um leve fungado sarcástico.

- Eu não diria que não é interessante, pelo contrário. O problema é que eu não consigo me acostumar com a estupidez dos trouxas – comentou com sua voz arrastada, seu sarcasmo direcionado para a comunidade local e não para Harry.

- Sim, às vezes eles são um pouco estúpidos – o grifinório concordou um pouco surpreso por ter deixado de ser o alvo da irritação do loiro.

Soltando um som para indicar que concordava, Draco inesperadamente leu um trecho do jornal, assumindo uma expressão clara de desdém.

- _A Sra. Willist encontra-se arrasada com a perda recente de seu porco de estimação, Bacon, um simpático suíno de duzentos quilos._

Ao ouvi-lo Harry precisou morder os lábios para segurar a gargalhada. Draco interpretou o sinal como um incentivo para que continuasse oferecendo trechos que exemplificassem seu ponto de vista sobre a inteligência trouxa.

- Oh e não pense que não pode ficar pior, porque de fato pode – acrescentou revirando o jornal atrás de outra passagem e quanto a encontrou começou a ler com certo desgosto – _Tuck, o mecânico da cidade, foi encontrado no estábulo do distinto Sr. Crock em um momento íntimo com a égua Dalila. Tuck afirma estar apaixonado pelo animal [...]_

E dessa vez Harry não conseguiu segurar a onda de risos que o fez jogar a cabeça para trás, gargalhando com vontade. Malfoy, do outro lado da mesa, tentou ignorar a atitude extravagante do grifinório assumindo uma careta de descaso, mas o moreno não era nenhum pouco tonto e percebeu com facilidade as linhas de expressão que se formaram ao redor da boca do loiro, indicando que ele estava se esforçando para não rir.

- Como pode ver, Potter, _Gazeta do Campo_ é uma maravilhosa fonte de informação sobre este condado – Draco informou com a seriedade de um esquilo.

Recuperando-se do acesso de risos, Harry limpou algumas lágrimas que haviam escorrido por sua bochecha.

- Então porque você continua lendo?

- Porque eu preciso saber o que essa gentinha anda aprontando para poder me prevenir – Draco respondeu com um suspiro dramático que não convenceu nenhum pouco o grifinório de que aquela era a verdadeira razão. Se pudesse adivinhar, diria que o loiro gostava das fofocas absurdas que eram publicadas no jornal.

O silêncio recaiu novamente sobre a cozinha e Harry assistiu o sonserino bater de leve a varinha sobre a xícara para renovar o feitiço que mantinha o chá aquecido, sua expressão perdera um pouco as linhas de irritação e ele parecia quase que relaxado.

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando, Malfoy? – ele deixou escapar sem pensar, sentindo-se bastante corajoso em arriscar iniciar uma conversa mais amigável. Como sempre a resposta de Draco não decepcionou.

- Você, _pensando_? Será isso algum truque?

E ao ouvir isso Harry apenas revirou os olhos, porque era uma atitude tão típica do sonserino que ele nem considerava mais ofensiva.

- Bem, eu estava pensando que, agora que você abraçou a vida do campo, você precisa arranjar um cachorro também – exclamou sentindo-se bastante animado com a perspectiva de ver o animal correndo de um lado para o outro. Obviamente, Malfoy não parecia nenhum pouco cativado pela ideia.

- Um cachorro? E porque é que eu iria querer ter um cachorro?

- Para vigiar a casa? Para te fazer companhia? – Harry sugeriu meio incrédulo, porque de verdade, era uma resposta tão óbvia, para o que mais cachorros serviam?

Assumindo novamente sua careta de desdém, Malfoy ergueu o rosto e olhou de cima embaixo.

- Não preciso que ninguém vigie a casa, Potter, se você já se esqueceu da experiência de ontem, tenho ótimos feitiços de proteção e já basta o Severus.

- Apesar de concordar que o Severus é uma das criaturas mais sinistras que já conheci na minha vida, e olha que ele está competindo com a Nagini, ele é apenas um gato – Harry observou, sendo consenso geral que cachorros costumavam intimidar com mais facilidade visitantes indesejáveis.

- Não apenas um gato, Potter, _o _gato – Malfoy corrigiu como se fosse um crime ele não utilizar o artigo apropriado.

Harry jogou as mãos para o alto.

- Okay, deixa para lá, já ficou bem claro que você não é uma pessoa adequada para criar cachorros.

- Lógico que não, criaturas vis, babando por todos os lados, correndo, latindo sem parar. Não, definitivamente não. Prefiro manter meu chão e minhas roupas livres de saliva – E ao terminar de falar Malfoy apertou os lábios como se estivesse se imaginando coberto de baba.

Percebendo que sua tentativa de ter uma conversa normal fora para o espaço, Harry decidiu deixar de lado um pouco sua abordagem cuidadosa e se dando por vencido perguntou:

- Você se importaria se eu fosse tomar um banho, Malfoy?

Draco fez uma longa pausa antes de responder, fazendo questão de tomar um demorado gole de chá, só para assistir Harry se contorcendo de expectativa na cadeira.

- Merlin, Potter, já estava ficando preocupado pensando que você não tinha o mínimo de noção de higiene – o sonserino comentou.

- Não tive muito tempo para pensar em chuveiros nos últimos dias, Malfoy.

- Oh, imagino que sim, com suas tendências suicidas, provavelmente você esteve ocupado demais procurando alguma toca de criaturas das trevas para enfiar os dedos – e com este comentário o loiro olhou significativamente para o dedo de Harry.

- Você não vai deixar isso para lá tão cedo, não é mesmo? – o moreno perguntou desolado, levantando-se da cadeira.

- Não, Potter, eu não iria querer que você considerasse normal morrer no sofá da minha sala.

Respirando fundo, Harry tentou resistir à tentação de sacar a varinha e estuporar Malfoy, mas o loiro interrompeu seu mantra de _não matarás_.

- Use o banheiro do térreo, sim? Não quero me contaminar com seus germes.

- Oh, Malfoy, realmente não queremos isso, não é mesmo? – Harry retrucou com sarcasmo, para logo em seguida parecer inseguro e perguntar com uma voz mais fraca – Você tem alguma toalha que eu possa usar?

Isso só fez Draco erguer o rosto.

- Céus, Potter, você é um bruxo ou um rato? Não, não responda. Transfigure alguma coisa, se seque com o tapete da sala, não me interessa, só não ouse molhar o chão do corredor do lado da escada ou serei obrigado a te matar.

- Como se você precisasse de alguma desculpa para querer me matar – Harry respondeu enquanto aproveitava a deixa para sair da cozinha.

Lançando um último olhar na direção do loiro ao sair pela porta, observou a forma com que Draco começara a batucar os dedos sobre o tampo da mesa, voltando a ficar concentrado no pequeno jornal do condado. Por alguns instantes Malfoy até pareceu ser uma pessoa normal, só que não.

* * *

Meia hora depois, quando Harry saiu do banheiro, os cabelos úmidos e as bochechas coradas devido à água quente, ele sentiu-se renovado, como se todos seus problemas tivessem sido lavados para fora de seu corpo, o que era uma mentira, já que estava na casa de Draco Malfoy e ele em nenhum momento vira o loiro escorrer ralo abaixo.

Suspirando, não se preocupou em calçar nada e voltou para sala caminhando descalço. Aproximando-se de sua mala em um dos cantos para guardar suas roupas sujas, pensou em como poderia perguntar Malfoy sobre como proceder para lavá-las, mas por enquanto acovardou-se, estava mais do que contente em não contrariar o loiro.

Vendo que Malfoy ainda estava na cozinha, respirou fundo e pensou seriamente em continuar se refugiando no escuro da sala, tendo como companhia apenas Severus, que espalhado sobre o sofá o observava com bastante interesse, parecendo preparado para dar o bote a qualquer momento.

Fazendo uma careta e se resignando com seu destino, finalmente decidiu arriscar uma nova conversa com Draco, mesmo porque logo seria a hora do jantar e ele estava faminto.

A cozinha estava praticamente da mesma forma que ele deixara, Malfoy sentado em uma cadeira lendo jornal, diversos papéis espalhados pela mesa e o bule mais a xícara de chá esquecidos em um canto, só que dessa vez, ao em vez das figuras em preto e branco da Gazeta do Campo, Harry deu de cara com imagens que se movimentavam e as letras garrafais características do _Profeta Diário._

Percebendo que não estava mais sozinho, Draco ergueu a cabeça, sua expressão indecifrável o que só fez Harry engolir em seco sabendo imediatamente o que estava prestes a acontecer.

- Interessante, Potter, de acordo com o _Profeta Diário_ você abandonou Ginny Weasley no altar e encontra-se desaparecido.

E os lábios de Malfoy estavam apertados, as tênues linhas de sua face começando a se contorcer de raiva.

* * *

**N/A:**_ É, o motivo da fuga de Harry é um pouco óbvio, mas já estava definido desde o início. Aliás, essa plot começou com a ideia do menino-que-sobreviveu dando um baita bolo na Ginny exatamente no dia do casamento dos dois. E preciso confessar que meu eu interior está se contorcendo de felicidade por finalmente poder sacanear a ruiva, mas isso é um mero detalhe._

_Agradeço imensamente a todos os comentários, gosto bastante desta história e apesar dela ser uma fanfic bobinha para descontrair, me divirto bastante escrevendo os capítulos. Então PandoraMaria, Blackverdammt, misslonely8059 e todas as outras pessoas que acompanham, obrigada pela atenção._

_Aliás, respondendo um comentário do Blackverdammt, sei que é difícil imaginar logo no de início um Malfoy mexendo com hortas e galinhas, mas não se enganem, já faz algum tempo que ele mudou para a 'roça' e antes disso ele sofreu bastante para se acostumar. Mais pra frente Harry irá descobrir algumas histórias hilárias que podem (ou não) envolver o loiro sendo perseguido por galinhas hahahaha. Sei que é complicado manter o que chamamos suspensão de descrença, mas compreendam que a história começa com o reencontro de Draco e Harry, a partir deste ponto Malfoy teve tempo para se acostumar com a rotina e pode parecer até mesmo confortável com ela, mas há todo um passado. Peço para terem paciência._

_Quanto ao gato Severus, sério, eu amo esse gato. O meu gato não é igual a ele, mas nossa, o que eu não daria para ter um bichano rabugento que ataca estranhos hahaha. Sim, um desejo bastante estranho, eu sei._

_Bem, é isso aí. Parei em um cliffhanger, eu sei, mas logo, logo atualizo. Espero que tenham se divertido com este cap. e uma ótima semana para vocês._


End file.
